Love, Hate and Everything Else in Between
by LovelyDoe16
Summary: James and the old crowd are starting their first year at Hogwarts. Continued from CX-DEBATER
1. A Train, A Frog and everything in betwee

**

* * *

Author's Note: This story is continued by me, from CX-DEBATER. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A train, a frog, and everything in between **

My first day at Hogwarts, was interesting, to say the least. I didn't really know what to expect, but a rampaging frog, the Hogwarts express derailing, and a professor spattering my whole compartment with mud was definitely the last things to come to my mind. So naturally, that is exactly is what happened!

Let me tell you who I am. My name is Terra Ann Potter, younger sister of James Potter. Well, okay, by younger I mean 2 minutes younger, but hey, who's counting. Just by looking at James and me, you could probably tell we're twins. We look a lot alike. We both have messy black hair (mine longer though), the same nose, same mouth, almost everything about us was the same; except I had blue eyes and he had hazel. We also both act exactly the same, always playing tricks on mum, dad, the neighbors, school friends, teachers, basically everybody that comes in a two mile span of us. We were so excited when we got our Hogwarts letters. Our school, Mungo's Magical Prep School, had taught us some basic spells and junk, but I wanted to learn real magic, not just how to remove warts or something. Mum and dad knew that we were going to go to Hogwarts; they both did, so they also taught us a few moves, not quite sure if that was legal, but oh well.

So we boarded the train bursting with excitement. We were finally going to get away from our parents! Not that they're bad parents; actually they are the best parents, but still, no one to tell us to stop fooling around and do our homework. It was a big thing. Well, James and I found an empty compartment and sat down, planning a prank. It was going to be big, like a welcome to school plank. Just to show the other students that Terra and James were there, and they better get used to it. In the middle of our plan making another boy came in. He had black hair, but his fell in his eyes with a natural grace. He looked at us and said

"Hey, can I sit here, all the other cabins are taken by either a group of morons or giggling girls" He said.

"Sure" James said, "But let me warn you, Terra can be a moron sometimes"

"Yeah, and James always acts like a giggling girl" I added.

"I do NOT" James said, turning bright red. Actually, I had heard James giggle a few times. The other boy just smiled and sat down.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Sirius Black" he said, looking at us.

"Cool, I'm James Potter, and this little annoying brat is Terra Potter." James said throwing me a disgruntled look.

"Twins?" Sirius asked, offhandedly

"No relation" I replied, smirking. Sirius grinned at me and turned back to James.

"So what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well terra and I were just planning a sort start of school prank. We have some ideas so far, but nothing great" James answered. Sirius's eyes lit up.

"Hey, maybe I can help you. Not meaning to brag, but I do have a certain talent for pranks" he said smiling.

"Sure" I said, "We aren't having a lot of luck anyways" I said.

It turned out that Sirius really did have a flair for pranks. In no time the three of us collaborated about ten different pranks, each of them hilarious and just perfect. I hadn't even gotten to school but I was already having fun. Just then a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes came in.

"Can I sit here?" she asked shyly.

"What, too many morons and giggling girls?" Sirius asked. He and James laughed at her confused expression but I sort of took pity on her.

"Sure, you can. I'm Terra Potter. Those two idiots are Sirius Black and my brother James" I said. The girl smiled and sat down.

"Aw, Terra, you only knew me for about an hour and your already calling me a moron" Sirius said, pouting. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now that's real mature" he said sarcastically.

"I'm eleven, I don't have to be mature" I said, sticking my nose in the air. The other girl smiled.

"I'm Lily Evans by the way" she said softly.

"Nice to meet you" I said, smiling brightly at her. She was just a bit shy.

The door opened again and three people came in, a two boys and a girl.

"Oh look, it's Black" a boy with long, greasy black hair sneered.

"Oh, Snape, my favorite person" Sirius said back, his expression darkening.

"Oh, well since we're on the subject of happy little introductions, I'm Danavee Garrish, and this is my brother Danen" The girl said. She had long brown hair and sparkling light blue eyes.

"No way, I thought Terra and I would be the only twins" James said. "Now we'll have two sets."

"Well, we can still be the Gryffindor twins" I said "Well, as long as they don't get into Gryffindor too" I added.

"Nah, we're too smart for that. Ravenclaw all the way!" Danavee said, slipping in the seat across from me. "How do you you'll get into Gryffindor?" she asked.

"The Potters have been in Gryffindor since Hogwarts opened." James said, "what about you Sirius?" he asked. Sirius looked at the floor.

"The Blacks have been in Slytherin always, but I don't even feel like part of the family really. It would be great to be in Gryffindor" he said.

"No, it would be a disgrace to your family" Snape said darkly.

"You're a disgrace to all wizards" Sirius said back to him. I bit back the urge to laugh. I had a feeling Snape would turn me into a toad if I did. Instead I turned to Lily, who had been watching us all with big eyes.

"How about you Lily, which house were your parents in?" I asked.

"Oh, my parents never went to Hogwarts, they aren't magical, no one in my family but me is" she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh great, just what Hogwarts needs, another Mudblood" Snape said sneering. In a flash, both James and I were up, wands out, yelling different curses at him. How dare he call anybody that! When James and I were done with him, he resembled a big, red beetroot all puffed up, red with some green stuff sprouting out of his head. He looked at us with loath and stormed out. We turned back to the other kids, who were staring at us, bug eyed.

"You can do spells?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Awesome" he said.

We took our seats again, Danavee still looking at us with huge eyes. Lily looked surprised, confused, and a bit happy. I guess she was just glad we stuck up for her or something. Well just after everything was coming back to normal we heard a sudden jolt and we all slid sideways, me landing on top of Sirius and Lily landing on top of me.

"What's going on?" James asked from underneath Danavee and Danen.

"I…I think the train just derailed" Danen said. It was the first time I had heard him talk.

"Derailed…Derailed! Oh no, that's real bad" Lily said worried.

"Hey, it's fine. The conductor will probably just magic it back on track" James said.

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting that I'm in the magical world now" Lily said, "It all kind of seems like a dream still"

"Well it's time to wake up and smell the pumpkin juice, cause you're going to be hear for the rest of your life" James said.

"Speaking of pumpkin juice, isn't it time for lunch?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, as soon as they get this train back on track" Danen said.

"How hard can it be, just wave a wand and mutter a few hocus pocus words" Lily said.

"Hocus…what?" James asked. Everybody but Lily looked at each other, confused.

"It must be a Muggle thing" I said.

"Muggle? What's that?" Lily asked.

"A non-magical person" Sirius answered.

Then once again the door opened and a distraught boy wit blonde hair came in. He looked at us, who were still lying on top of each other in a big pile. We all quickly scrambled off to our own seats.

"Have any of you seen my toad?" he asked in a frantic voice. We shook our heads.

"Oh, I keep losing him. Mum says I'm a bit forgetful. Well, my name is Frank Longbottom, if you see a toad, will you please tell me." He said

"Sure thing" James said.

Frank turned around and on the back of his robes hung a toad. It was pretty small and a greenish yellow that reminded me of puke. I was just about to tell Frank that his toad was hanging off the back of his robes when the thing looked at me and hissed, it's long, forked tongue sliding through its razor sharp teeth. Frank was too nervous to hear the hissing I guess.

I turned to James who had a mix of amazement and amusement.

"Did that toad just hiss at me?" I asked him

"Yeah, I think he did" he answered.

Just as Frank opened the door and went out of the compartment, the toad jumped off his back. We were left in the compartment with this toad from hell. It looked at us with its red eyes and jumped. Lily screamed, Danavee hid herself behind Danen and Danen hid himself behind James. The toad narrowly missed me and landed an Sirius, sinking its sharp teeth into his forearm. Sirius screamed and stood up, trying to shake the toad off of him.

"Terra, James, help me!" he yelled.

"Us?" I asked,

"Yeah, you're the ones with… argh… all the bloody spells." He said, till trying t detach himself from the evil toad. James shot up, pointed his wand at the toad and screamed.

"Alohamora!"

Suddenly Sirius and the Frog were in the air, the frog still trying to eat Sirius's arm.

"Brilliant spell there James" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was the first thing to come to mind" he said.

"I'm still up here" Sirius yelled.

"We need to help him" Lily squealed. I looked up at Sirius. The toad had made several gashes on his arm. Then from behind us came a loud voice.

"Muddamos!"

Then a huge torrent of mud rained down on us, splattering everybody, Sirius and the toad were knocked down from the ceiling with the force. After the mud stopped falling we all looked at each other. Everybody was caked in mud. The only good thing that happened was that the toad detached itself from Sirius, who was clutching his injured arm in pain. We all looked up and saw a tall man in mud splattered robes looking down at us sheepishly.

"Oops, I must have gotten the wrong spell. Sorry bout that. By the way, I'm Professor Jaggers, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." he said.

"God help us" Danavee said, rolling her to the ceiling. Then with a sudden jolt, the train railed and we were all thrown into a heap, landing on Professor Jaggers.

"It's going to be a long trip" James said; and I couldn't help agreeing.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review**

* * *


	2. A Trick, A Fight and everything in betwe

**Chapter 2: A Trick, A Fight and Everything in between**

**Updated: 4 July 09 **

**~Chits

* * *

**

Terra glanced enthusiastically around the eleven years milling in the hall, a little too enthusiastically, as she knocked out a guy's toad from his hand, and with a whine he disappeared among the throng of students. She had heard so much about this place. She couldn't believe she was finally here, standing in the entrance hall; her hair, in fact just about any part of her body, dripping with water as she smiled at Lily.

They were standing right outside the great big doors, which led into the Great Hall, and any moment now, the strict Professor McGonagall was going to come out and take them for their Sorting. She remembered what her father had told her.

"_The tension was too much for me, Terra, I didn't know which house I would get Sorted into, see?" he asked, with a smile._

"_Were you afraid?" she asked, awed._

"_Only a bit, most of it was anxiety!" he commented._

_Terra laughed. "Which house did you think you would be in?" she asked._

"_Probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff" he shrugged._

But she didn't feel remotely as tensed as her father had mentioned it. In fact, she was confident she would get into Gryffindor, her grandfather, Harold, her grandma Rosie, her father Hayden, and her mum Dianne had all been in Gryffindor, as well, and she definitely planned to be!

She glanced over at James, he was chatting with Sirius. Lily was nervously fingering her wand. Danavee's face was screwed, in what Terra could presume was intense concentration, even as Danen whispered in his twin's ear.

Suddenly the double doors were thrown open even as a strict voice called out, "We are now ready for you"

Terra immediately turned and followed Lily, as Danavee and Danen joined the lines and James and Sirius ceased to talk.

She walked in and looked around at the great big room, where she would be eating for the next ten months or so. Four tables were grouped together, beneath a stormy and gray, cloud lined sky, all facing towards a fifth one on a platform. Above each of the tables there hung a banner, a red and gold one, another with silver and green, the third with yellow and black and the last with blue and bronze. Terra could distinctly make out the lion, serpent, badger and the eagle emblazoned on their house colors. Terre fervently wished that she would soon be helping herself to food at the table beneath the gold and red banner. Above the table on the platform, there hung the hugest banner of all: a dominating ornately written 'H' around which a lion roared, a serpent entwined, a badger frisked and an eagle reared- the Hogwarts crest.

She saw the old Headmaster, of whom she had heard plenty on the train, at her prep school and even at home!

Beside him there was an empty seat, which Terra presumed to be Prof. McGonagall's. Beside her chair there was a witch who had a faraway, dreamy look on her face, though she had stunning features, which could look sharp, if she intended them to: fine sharp jaws, firmly set mouth, a determined nose and clear blue eyes.

Terra turned to the teacher next to her, a tiny elfish man who was propped on several cushions so that, at least, he could have a view of the Hall! Beside him, sat another wizard with pale, but very set features: thin lip, very thin, steely cold gray eyes and hollow cheeks that had an ancient papery look about them.

On the other side of the Headmaster there sat five or six more teachers all looking intently at a mangled pile on a three legged stool.

"Students, when I call out your name, you will come and sit on the stool, and put the Hat over your head. After its decision is made, you will go and sit at your respective house tables" said McGonagall.

"Adams, Crystal" she called out, as a very scared, yet pretty looking girl, climbed up to the platform and swishing around sat down on the stool.

A wide rim opened in the Hat after a pause of about ten seconds or so.

"RAVENCLAW" it cried, as the girl audibly let out a sigh and joined the cheering table.

"Aventy, Gharie"

Another girl took on the Hat. "HUFFLEPUFF" cried the Hat.

McGonagall quickly shuffled through the A's even as Terra's stomach gave a loud growl!

"Black, Sirius"

Terra could see Sirius looking pale but controlled as he made his way over to the platform and put the Hat on his head, at once the mumbling began.

"Aah, another Black. Have I not treated and Sorted enough of them? Yes, like your ancestors you come of noble stock and pride. But what's that, eh? Not Slytherin, I'm not sure, m'boy, you see, every Black has gone on to become great Slytherins, well if you must insist…"

"GRYFFINDOR"

The table erupted into loud cheers and even wolf-whistles in two cases: Terra could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling: having a Black in your house was a worthy thing: they came of immense skill! Sirius made himself over to the table and sat him down.

"Ceriana, Gilbert" "SLYTHERIN"

Terra looked at Gilbert and swore she could see him smirking at her, rather rudely.

Suddenly out of nowhere McGonagall called out "Evans, Lily" and Terra jerked back towards the front of the hall, as did James, Sirius, Danavee and Danen.

Lily, looking very nervous, and plucking the hem of her skirt, walked through the path cleared for her; looking for the entire world like a young nervous girl who was called on stage to receive her prize!

**********

Lily walked up to the stage feeling very conscious and aware that every eye on the Hall was concentrated upon her back. This was, hopefully, the first and last time she would be having so many staring pairs of eyes watching her back, at least she hoped so!

She had been talking to a boy, who looked quite nervous, a moment before. He had introduced himself as Remus Lupin. He had sandy hair that flopped over his eyes and hazel brown, understanding eyes.

As McGonagall called out her name she gulped audibly even as Remus whispered a hurried good luck.

Now, she walked over to the stool and sank on it. She lifted the Hat and placed it on her red hair. She was so small that the Hat slipped off her ears and reached down, leaving only a very anxious pair of startling green eyes peeking out underneath the Hat.

The Hat's face seemed to scrunch up in concentration.

Lily could practically hear his reasoning and thinking, no she could, she wasn't imagining! "Hmm, where to put you? A very tricky situation… Let's see, you've got above average brains" Lily's chest swelled up at this "and a nice hard-working girl, you could make, yet you show the traces of being great, and you come of a family with immense courage and the correct choices…"

"So there, you've got all the qualities of all the four houses… Let's see, a very exceptional case" the Hat muttered on, obvious to the stares around the Hall.

After an eternity, though Terra said afterwards, it was only a few minutes, though that was a record time, seeing that hardly had the Hat touched Gilbert's hair that he was in Slytherin.

But, finally, it had to make a decision…

"GRYFFINDOR" it shouted and the corner most table erupted with cheers, Lily could even see Terra, James, Sirius, Danavee, Danen and Remus clapping very enthusiastically!

Lily sighed and went over to the table as the cheers died down, and she sat down beside Sirius, turning to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Evantsie, Kaffie"

'HUFFLEPUFF"

Feolina, Feonix" "RAVENCLAW"

"Garrish, Danavee" Danavee walked up, all quivering and trembling.

"RAVENCLAW" Lily clapped harder than the rest, glad that one of the Garrish twins had gotten into the house she wanted to be in.

"Garrish, Danen" Her twin too walked up, looking pale, but collected. "RAVENCLAW" Lily saw Danavee clapping hard a huge smile plastered on her face. She felt very happy indeed, Lily did too!

Now to see which house Terra, James and Remus would get into. She crossed her fingers and hoped fervently that it would be Gryffindor!

**********

After a long while, during which many reproachful glances were thrown at the empty, twinkling golden plates, and goblets, finally McGonagall called out:

"Lupin, Remus" "GRYFFINDOR" Lily clapped as Remus came and sat opposite to Sirius.

"Marino, Jessie" "RAVENCLAW"

"Mantilla, Mriey" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Pettigrew Peter" A small mousey looking guy, wrapped up in a huge giant moleskin coat made his way over and was Sorted into Gryfindor, sitting to the right of Sirius.

"Potter, James" Lily jerked back up and saw James walk confidently up to platform. He had just lifted the Hat above his head when the Hat roared "GRYFFINDOR". All prompt smiles, James came and sat down beside Lily, a huge smile on his face.

"Potter, Terra" The same happened with Terra as she too came and sat down opposite to James.

**********

"Well, the start of another new year" Dumbledore was now saying. McGonagall had rolled up her piece of parchment and Dumbledore was talking. "To new students, welcome. To old students, welcome back. Like every other time, there is an appropriate time for giving out lectures, so tuck _in_"

At the same instant food appeared and everyone _did _tuck in.

"Mmmm, this is even better than Mum described" said James, stuffing his mouth with pudding. "_J__amie_, you'll choke" said Terra in a sing-song, pretend shock voice.

"Hey, listen. There's this guy I met in the queue" said Lily suddenly, pointing at Remus. "His name's Remus Lupin" said Lily. Remus was now trying very hard to compress a laugh, instead choosing to stuff his mouth food!

"He's new, and he enjoys playing chess" said Sirius calmly.

"How do you know that?" Lily gasped looking from Sirius to Remus to James and finally to Terra, who too was stuffing food in her mouth.

"He's got two younger brothers…" continued James, calmly, again.

"And one elder sister" Terra added.

Lily's jaw dropped about ten feet from her.

Suddenly the mousey guy beside Sirius, Pete maybe, choked and guffawed.

"Easy, Peter" said Sirius thumping his back.

"Thanks, Sirius" said the guy, gulping pumpkin juice, his eyes watering.

"There's definitely something I'm missing here? How does Sirius know that guy there? And how do you know all that about Remus?" she asked persistently.

Then Terra laughed and between gasps explained it to Lily.

"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and me know each other since we were in diapers" she got out in one go.

"Then on the train?" Lily frowned. "We were acting" James guffawed.

Lily looked silently from Remus, Peter, Sirius, Terra and to James and just gave a shrug, and began spooning pudding into her mouth. After that came the desserts, and the abhorrent manner in which James ate treacle tart.

"Now, you'll seriously choke" she gasped. "Are you serious?" James asked, between gulps, his eyes streaming.

"That's _me_" Sirius wailed.

**********

"Now that we're all well-fed" Dumbledore, once the desert had finished, leaving the plates to their former state of immaculateness.

"It's time for notice giving. Mr. Harvey has asked me to inform you that Rearing Torches are banned, included to the list, which contains some six hundred fifty nine items. The full list can be viewed at request" he smiled. Lily had a vague idea that nobody would want to!

"Secondly, the Forbidden Forest's name must be respected, it is forbidden" he continued.

"Now for new staff arrivals, we are pleased to welcome Ms. Redwood, who will take charms, alongside with Mr. Flitwick. And, Mrs. McCurvell, who will take Defense Against the Dark Arts. Welcome"

The room rang with applause.

"Now, it is time for you all to be rested and fresh for tomorrow's classes. Good night" with that final note, he sat down to converse with McCurvell.

**********

Lily and Terra made their way over to the Gryffindor room, Peter and Remus in front of them and James and Sirius behind them.

Pretty soon, they reached a fat lady in pink.

"Password?" she asked.

"Lathes" said the Prefect firmly. The lady nodded and the portrait swung forward to reveal a cozy common room, done up in gold and red and a roaring fire hearth. All the kids poured in. The Prefect told them where to go and Terra and Lily were soon in their room.

"Our trunks have been sent on" said Terra pointing at two trunks sitting beside their beds, the first one with the initials T.A.P and the second one L.E

Apart from Lily and Terra there were three more girls in the room. One of them had black hair and purple eyes, the second was strawberry blonde with reddish-pink eyes, and the third was a girl with very short floppy messy blonde hair, which fell over her hazel brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Diamond" said the girl with the strawberry blonde hair, in a merry voice.

"Hi I'm Terra Ann Potter and this is my good friend Lily Evans" said she, bowing to Lily. Lily and Diamond giggled.

"What's your name?" Terra asked the girl with the short choppy hair. "Hey, I'm Olivia," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"And, last but not the least…" Terra turned expectantly to the other girl, the one with the black hair.

"Daffodil" she replied shyly.

"So, Terra, Lily, Diamond, Olivia and Daffodil have just become dorm buddies at their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What does the year hold in store for them? Watch to find out" said Terra in your typical mysterious-sounding reporter voice!

**********

It turned out that the girls weren't expected to sleep till late, even on their first morning back to school.

"Wake up, sleepy head" Terra urged. Lily just turned and muttered into her pillow.

Somehow, Terra managed to wake Lily in record time, for breakfast and classes.

As the two girls hurried into their first lesson Transfiguration, they caught James and Sirius sneaking in too, both looking extremely happy and very secretive.

"What's up with you?" Terra asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" said Sirius, dryly, sliding into a seat with James, in front of Terra and Lily. Behind them sat Peter and Remus.

Suddenly the class grew quiet as McGonagall swept to the front of the room.

"So, good morning class. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be teaching you the subject of Transfiguration. So let's start with the basics? What's Transfiguration?"

Immediately two Ravenclaws and James's, Sirius's and Terra's hands went up.

McGonagall pointed at James and he stood up. "The art, or skill of transferring or changing, in simple words, one object into another object, completely irrelevant to the former object is called Transfiguration" he rattled off.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor" she said, surprised.

"Big deal, I knew that too" Terra whispered indignantly. Lily just smiled and turned back to McGonagall.

"The special thing about Transfiguration is that it doesn't always necessarily require a wand; if you know the correct incantation, that's enough; however this term, you will be using wands. Now, the correct movement is a twist and a swish" she demonstrated.

"Now, for today, I want you to change a thread into a rope, not that hard. All you have to do is observe your thread and picture it as a rope in your mind" With that McGonagall waved her wand and at once fine strands of thread appeared in front of every desk. All the kids pulled their wands out.

Lily and Terra started off with their respective pieces of threads.

Lily narrowed her eyes and zoned out on the rest of the world except the piece of thread sitting in front of her. Then she imagined the thread morphing into a rope, a white one. She them twisted and swished her hand and lo and behold! There sitting in front of her, was a delicate rope, with tassels at the end.

"Excellent, Miss Evans, take five points for that" McGonagall said, sweeping by. She gave the rope an approving look and turned towards Terra, and Lily's mouth dropped.

Terra had not only managed to morph the thread, including tassels, but she had also managed to make fine intricate patterns on the rope, which itself was a slight pink one.

McGonagall, astounded at two perfect ropes turned towards James's and Sirius's and now it was her mouth's turn to drop down!

James and Sirius had outdone them all! Their rope was red and gold; had a lion's head as tassels and when put side by side, they spelled out the words "Gryffindor" due to the intricate patterns on them!

McGonagall just stared dumbfounded at the four excellent ropes which her first years had created. James and Sirius grinned and Terra looked indignant.

**********

"You had to outdo me didn't you?" Terra asked as the first years headed towards Herbology. "You couldn't just, you know, resist showing off?"

"Well, thanks for the appreciation… Actually only the red and gold was my idea. The lion tassels, the intricate grooves and the spell out idea was all Sirius's" said James happily.

Terra threw him a dirty look as Remus, Peter and Lily laughed.

Remus had been able to Transfigure the thread into a rope, without tassels. Peter's had just disappeared. McGonagall was all confusion when she was informed that it had disappeared completely.

"But how can it, Mr. Pettigrew? How could it just disappear; even if it does, there has to be strand or fiber of thread somewhere, it can't just disappear like that" she had said, frowning at poor Peter.

Suddenly a scream rent the air. Immediately Peter clutched Remus, Terra clutched Lily and James and Sirius looked politely confused.

The scream was ensuing from the castle. The first-years looked at each other uneasily. They were on the no-man's ground'; not securely in the greenhouses, but not at the castle too!

"Let's go investigate" said Sirius and he pulled Terra by the arm. "Yeah" said James pulling Lily. Remus and Peter just tagged behind.

When they arrived at the castle it was evident what was happening.

They could see McGonagall shouting out "Harvey, where are you?"

The first years rushed to her classroom, to see an amazing sight.

The rope which James and Sirius had conjured had enlarged itself so huge that it was hanging lazily outside the window and its width was that of Lily and Terra combined together and multiplied into two!

They could now see half the 'G' of Gryffindor inside, evidently the rest was outside!

Terra now had tears of laughter in her eyes, even as Lily doubled up!

"Oh, Jamie, this is brilliant" the former cried, hugging him.

James just grinned, and pushed his glasses upward. Beside him, Sirius and Peter were roaring with laughter, and Remus looked simply bemused.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I do not know who did this, but evidently this seems to be the rope you Transfigured?" McGonagall asked, in a crisp manner.

"Yes, Professor" said Sirius, meekly.

"Then I would like you to undo this bit of magic and also repair my desk" she said shrilly, pointing a straight, thin finger towards what little had remained of her desk!

Both of them nodded and with a sweeping motion of their wands cried "Reparo". At once the desk re-joined itself and sealed. On the other hand, McGonagall's face displayed nothing but surprise. "First graders know Repairing _and_ Enlargement charm" she muttered as she nodded to Sirius and James and rushed out. Again, as if they had rehearsed it, the six of them fell to the floor, laughing!

**********

Lily spooned the last spoonful of her pudding into her mouth, and whispering a hurried good bye to Terra, she rushed out to the library.

"But we don't have any homework" James protested. "Extra work" Lily simply smiled.

She happily thought about her first day at a magical school, and smiled; her smile lighted up her whole face. So far, she had enjoyed it.

"Hey, watch your step, Mudblood" sneered a voice: Severus Snape.

"Sorry" muttered Lily. She had bumped into him, not seeing where she was heading.

"The nerve of you to speak to me, filthy Mudblood" said Snape again.

'You shouldn't have said that" said a cold voice; it sent a chill down Lily's spine.

Lily turned around and saw an incredible sight: James standing with his wand drawn and pointing right at Snape; Sirius and Remus to his right and Terra and Peter to his left, all of them with their wands drawn. It was a perfect posture for someone acting in a film.

"Oh, here's the nosy interferer Potty Potter, what's up, _Jamie_? Come to save your girlfriend?" Snape sneered.

"If you had any senses about you, you wouldn't have said that, Snape" said Remus in a deadly voice; the blood was thundering to James's, Sirius's and Terra's face.

Suddenly the corridor was rent by the incantations the five said out, after they had finished, Snape looked like a blown up parachute which a three year old had painted.

"Next time, you'll think twice before insulting or hurting my friends, my family and anyone whose got a close relationship with me. Or you just find yourself on the bed reserved for you at St. Mungo's" said James, the blood rushing to his head, his arm steady, his eyes hard and cold and his spine straight.

Lily was struck by how impressive all five of them looked, their faces solemn and brave, their spines straight, a odd sort of glimmer in their eyes, all of them standing in a 'V' shape, their wands drawn, all there for Lily.

Snape sulked off. "Thanks" said Lily in a strangled voice. All of them pocketed their wands.

"No problem and he had to be taught a lesson: never to hurt my friends, lest he wants to get injured" said James.

"Yeah, it was wrong of him to eavesdrop on our compartment, he got what he deserved" said Sirius, and then Lily understood why Sirius had pretended to not know magic, and not be familiar with James. She could see now that they were friends for life, always there for each other.

She was glad she had them for friends!

* * *

***Dodges expertly thrown pots and pans* Sorry, thought I would change the point of view from Terra to third person Lily perspective!**

**Coz, Terra's not gonna be around much longer. In case you were wondering, this story starts from where the Post-HP crowd joins Hogwarts, and ends with Lily dying.**

**Au Revoir!**

**~ Chits**


End file.
